Marry me
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: A clandestine love affair in the middle of a war turns into something else.


They lay, basking in the soft afterglow, of mutually gratifying sex. Draco's fingers trailed up and down Hermione's side, tickling her idly as he stared at the ceiling.

Draco's gaze flickered down, resting on Hermione heart shaped face which was resting on his chest, her lips curved in a satisfied smile. He paused for a second, then, "Marry me, Granger?"His tone was a curious mix of sexuality, titillation and honesty.

Hermione froze in Draco's arms and turned to him, as stiff as a board, searching for that mocking smirk on his face. Yet his face was completely blank, like the Slytherin he was pretending to be. His eyes, however, were lit up with a light that made them glow alluringly in the dawn.

Hermione shuffled away from Draco; he let her go, his arm falling relaxed at his side, but his penetrating gaze from burning her flushed skin. She needed to think. _Where the hell had this come from! She thought this had just be lust to him-she cared, it was obvious she did-but this was insane. Nothing could ever come from their relationship._ Hermione opened her mouth: nothing came out.

Draco pulled himself onto his knees, finally willing his muscles to move out of their sated position, and crawled towards Hermione, a predatory smile playing on his lips, eluding raw sexuality. "Marry me, and you can have this all day, whenever you want. Marry me and we won't have to hide anymore-we can be together." Draco reached her and pulled her stiff body into his lap, settling her onto his erection and shifting his hips sinuously underneath her, eliciting a muffled whimper of longing. Draco trailed a finger down the inside of her thigh and her breathing hitched when she felt a feather soft touch to her clit. "Marry me and you'll never want for anything." He whispered against his lips, barely brushing them against hers.

"Draco-oh Merlin-no!" Hermione gasped desperately when Draco thrust his hips upwards. She tried to put distance between them, tried to get space so that she could think clearly. So that she could rationally and logically tell him why this was such a bad idea. Except he wasn't letting her go-and she could not seem to remember the strands of her defence. "Draco we're in the middle of a war!" Hermione cried, her voice husky with unspent longing, Draco lightly marking her neck with a possessive love bite. "We're-we're-on opposite sides...and, its marriage! You can't just...we can't..."

Draco bit down harshly on Hermione's neck and she writhed on his lap, eliciting frantic moans from both of them. "Tell me Granger, do you not feel the fire in your veins when I do this? Do you not dream of this every second we're apart?" Hermione moaned loudly when Draco's heated mouth dropped to her breasts, and Draco let a smirk curl his lips upwards. Draco captured the nipple and swirled his tongue around it, leaving it hardened into a pebble. "Do you really think this," Hermione helpfully moaned lustfully at this point, "isn't enough reason to marry?"

Hermione whimpered and gave into her desire, moulding her mouth to Draco's. He pulled away momentarily and tugged her body into his so they were flush against each other. Their second kiss was untamed, it was hot and carnal, filled with sensuality and the promise of something even more wicked. Hermione felt her rational slip away as she fell back, completely dizzy with pleasure, into the mattress, pulling Draco, whose eyes were wickedly seducing her, down on top of her.

Draco rubbed himself sinuously against her, silently promising all the wicked things he was going to do to her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his lean waist, mewling loudly when he thrust his hard length against her soaked centre. Draco distracted her as his tongue which shot through the seam of her lips to twine around his in a seductive dance.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as Draco's arm swept past her face, pinning her wrists above her head. Black marred Draco's otherwise perfect, marble white, wrist, and filled her vision. Suddenly the clarity returned.

"Draco you're a death-eater." She gasped, turning her head to the side so that Draco's lips landed on her check.

The word was a taboo and Draco let go of Hermione's wrists as if on fire, scrambling off Hermione in a second, his eyes closed off immediately and his face hard.

"So, this is what it's really about then? Too ashamed to be seen with me. Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place." Silence. Hermione's horrified, labouring breathing the only noise as she huddled under the covers, frozen. "Fine if that's how you feel." Draco spat, yanking on his trousers and zipping them up viciously. He span around and grabbed his shirt, cursing violently when his fingers shook too much to fasten it.

"Draco that's not..." _Yes it was._ She stopped her movements towards him and sat back on her heels, frantically trying to sort out the thoughts in her head.

Draco whirled around, hands grasping his overgrown blond locks, shirt billowing out. "You know, I really thought you were different. That maybe you were actually worth something in this hellhole. Clearly I was wrong."

"No! Draco you weren't wrong, I just-I'm scared." She begged desperately, "I'm a mudblood-"

"Don't say that word," Draco hissed, advancing on her with barely restrained anger.

"But I am. And every second we're together I'm putting you in danger and you're putting me in danger. Don't you see-it could never work. One of us-both of us-would end up dead." Hermione leapt off the bed, trying to meet his eye in an attempt to make him understand.

When he raised his head, his feelings were still shuttered to her but she couldn't mistake the emotion in his voice. "I would leave Granger, for you, I'd turn my back on _everything_."

"I don't know what to say..." Hermione answered forlornly, her brain whirling frantically trying to reassess the situation.

"Then don't say anything." Draco retorted harshly, his stone walls back up to protect his heart. Draco turned to stare out the window into the ominous clouds that shadowed the night, shaking off the hands that were clutching his. "I'm leaving. Tonight. Either way, I'm getting out. Meet me here at 10 o'clock. If you say no-I won't see you again Granger, I hope you know that." Draco pocketed his wand and turned to the door.

"But where will you go!" Hermione scrambled frantically, rushing to the door to block Draco's exit. The glance he spared her was hard and unreadable.

"Anywhere but here." Draco pressed a last scorching kiss to Hermione's lips, savouring the moment that could be their last.

The tension that had gripped him for the past 17 hours intensified the minute she stumbled through the door, waving her wand and warning the room with a complex spell.

"You've made your decision." Draco was glad his voice didn't shake, but was smooth and blasé, matching the picture he portrayed as he casually stared out the window of the darkened room.

Hermione took a breath and a step. "I need to know why Draco." Draco turned to her with a wordless question, his brows knitted in confusion. "Draco, why do you want to marry me? Don't insult my intelligence by claiming its for the sex, I know you could get women far more beautiful than me to sleep with you."

_She'd backed him into a corner, that damned witch. She advanced on him and Draco got the distinct impression that the ball was no longer in his court. Damn, her dominance act turned him on. This was not the time. _

Draco searched her eyes, assessing what he saw there. Brazen courage and a tint of worry. He licked his dry lips and smoothed out the emotion in his face, preparing to lie.

"Don't lie to me." Hermione said sharply, correctly reading his face in a way no one else could. Hermione stepped into Draco's body and took his hands into her smaller ones, her eyes lifted and he saw the glimmer of vulnerability-his heart clenched. "Please Draco, you owe it to me. I need to know, before I agree, why. Why me?"

Draco growled in response and grabbed her shoulders, eyes blazing into hers, "Dammit Granger, for someone so brilliant you can be really thick sometimes. I'm in love with you. I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you," His grip tightened almost painfully, "and I need to be there all the time, I need to be there to protect you. If something happened...I don't know-" Draco chocked on his emotion and Hermione shushed him gently, burying her face into his chest to hide the tears.

"Draco I love you too," Her confession quite literally stopped his heart. Draco cradled her face in his hands, _how could something this beautiful love him? _He moulded his lips to hers in a kiss so needy that it seemed he was trying to swallow her whole. He needed her in that moment more than he needed air.

"Please, say it again." Draco begged, in between frantic kisses.

"I love you Draco, I'm not going to leave you." Draco growled in desperate satisfaction, hoisting his love onto his hip and frenetically trying to uncover all the skin he could; he ripped her panties off and unzipped his trousers. With a quick thrust he was buried to the hilt inside her. They simultaneously cried out with torturous pleasure.

"Sweet Merlin, you feel so good Granger," Draco groaned erotically into her ear, his thrusts turning into slams as the pressure built.

"Mafloy."

"What?" Draco gasped, the lust clouding his senses and leaving him confused. The only thing he was sure of was that he needed to make them both come-it seemed as if his sanity depended on it. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'll be Malfoy now." Brown clashed with silver and they both crashed, falling into heaven, together joined, as they would be forever.


End file.
